14 saiya
by Majin-fuzzy-elf
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 IS UP!] R&R PLEASE! What happens when 6 years old girl comes back from the future? Vegeta, Trunks and Alex get some 'talking' time for them selves.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ITS CHARACTERS . . . (wish I owned Mirai Trunks . . .)  
  
Hi boys and girls . . .  
  
This is my first fic so try to be nice . . .  
  
This fic is going to be about Vegeta and Mirai Trunks relationship and a character I added to make  
  
Things happen . .  
  
Please try to ignore my grammar mistakes and stuff like that . . .   
  
By the way . . . this takes place when Trunks comes to help them fight the androids.  
  
R&R Please!!!  
  
I was now flying after my father . . .  
  
He already defeated android – 19 and now he needed more adventures . . .  
  
He wanted to find -18 and 17 and fight them, in my opinion it was insane!  
  
What was in his mind at the moment???  
  
"You better stop following me, brat," he shouted at me from the front.  
  
Who does he think he is?  
  
Superman?  
  
I doubt it . . .  
  
Does he think he can truly beat them when I couldn't?  
  
Lucky for me that we didn't know where the lab was . . . not yet.  
  
I kept flying in my fathers tracks; he looked like he was trying to get rid of me or something.  
  
I know it was probably annoying for him with someone on his back . . .  
  
But I didn't want him to fight those androids and be murdered . . . again . . .  
  
I was deep in my thoughts when suddenly I sensed a familiar energy coming this way, I froze in my place.  
  
My father stopped, guess he sensed this energy too . . . but I can tell that he didn't know who it was.  
  
We both looked to the south for couple of minuets till we saw something flying directly in our way.  
  
"Alex . . ." I whispered in disbelief when I was already able to see the figure.  
  
Vegeta turned to look at me with a bit of confusion in his eyes, then at the little chibi girl that was already in front of him.  
  
'He is SO going to kill me if he'll know the truth,' I thought to myself when I looked at the girl.  
  
Vegeta looked at every detail of her... from the blue- platen hair to her T- shirt, from the T-shirt to the switcher that was wrapped around her waist, from the switcher to her ¾ pants, from the pants to her sneakers and from her sneakers to her crimson eyes . . .  
  
"Who is she?" Vegeta asked me in a calm but dangerous voice.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
Should I tell him?  
  
If I will tell him he might hate me forever... and her too.  
  
If I won't he still will hate me forever . . . and maybe her . . . I don't know how he will treat her . . . after all she is only- 6 years old.  
  
He didn't accept me as his son so what are the chances that he will accept her as his granddaughter?  
  
I looked into his eyes . . .  
  
"She is my daughter," I whispered, not able to look into his eyes anymore.  
  
"WHAT?!?" he cried in surprise and I felt his eyes narrowing from me to her.  
  
I raised my head only to see the disgust on his face like I expected.  
  
"How did this happen?" he demanded.  
  
"Like every boy and girl is born... the parents make se-"my daughter interrupted when suddenly I blocked her mouth with my hand.  
  
"I think he knows that already Alexandra . . ." I told her quietly.  
  
"And we will speak about the way you put your words out of your mouth later," I added and a blush appeared on my cheeks.  
  
I saw Vegeta glaring at me out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Speak brat!" he yelled at me; Alex went behind my lag and I could tell she was a little bit afraid.  
  
"Well... this happen when I was-14, at the same night Gohan been murdered by the androids," I started to explain.  
  
"I felt so lonely and tired, I wanted to die . . . I walked in the streets till the late hours of the night. And then I saw her, a girl that offered me a pill, a pill that changed my life forever because it was a drug, I didn't care for nothing and I took it. From the moment I took the pill my world and my senses started to blur. I heard voices and screams . . . and the next thing I knew after that was the fact that I woke up in the street with a headache; not remembering what happened at the last -10 hours. After two weeks from that day a girl came to our house . . . she told us she was pregnant . . . and I was the father. At firs I didn't believe her; I asked for the date . . . she told me the same date I took the pill on it. I still couldn't believe her, so we took the blood test after three month . . . and the results only showed that I was the father. The day she gave Alexandra a breath was the day she died . . . she didn't survive it . . . From that day I was the one to take care for her and her life," I finished explaining.  
  
Vegeta kept glaring at me.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
Suddenly I understood something ... my daughter was here, but how?  
  
"Alexandra, how exactly did you get to this timeline?" I asked her confused.  
  
"Grandma built another time- machine," she explained me.  
  
'This is something I didn't expect . . .' I thought to myself.  
  
"And she gave you the permission to use it?" I asked her, feeling I know already the answer to this one.  
  
"Well... no, I sneaked into it at night," she answered.  
  
"I only wanted to help you dad," she added with the innocent look of her.  
  
I gave up and smiled.  
  
How can someone resist that cute look?  
  
I sight and looked at Vegeta ... what am I going to do now?  
  
TBC . . .   
  
So, how was it? good? Bad? pathetic?  
  
Please review and tell me!  
  
Love you, bye, bye (-) . . .


	2. Things go, things come

Hi (^-^).  
  
I came back with the second chapter, hope you will like it.  
  
Really, really, really thanks for the review *wink*.  
  
I will tell you more about Alex at the next chapters . . . only if you want to.  
  
If you don't, I'll focus more on Trunks and Vegeta relationship.  
  
R&R please!!!!  
  
And sorry for the terrible grammar mistakes . . . *sweat drop*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Vegeta's pro.  
  
I looked at the kid in front of me with a glare.  
  
She still looked confused and unaware to what was going on here.  
  
There was annoying silence.  
  
"Daddy, who is this guy?" she asked pointing with her little finger on me.  
  
Trunks and I exchanged looked.  
  
"Amm . . . He- He is your grandfather," I heard the brat mumbling.  
  
I kept looking at the kid to see a smile appears on her face.  
  
"Take her away from here! This is a fighting filed, not a playing ground!" I told him in a harsh and cold voice.  
  
"But I came her to help grandpa," the kid whined and made a sad face.  
  
I gaped.  
  
In Trunks's case I would be ashamed with the fact he called me- "father" and we are the same blood.  
  
In Alex's case it was different . . .  
  
Maybe I could be ashamed with her having the same blood that I had; but this time it wasn't it.  
  
It was the fact she called me grandpa . . . was I that old?  
  
I shook my head; this was not the time to think about that stuff.  
  
I looked at the brat and the kid in front of me, both were my future family, both have saiyan blood.  
  
"Alex you should go now back to our normal time line and stay there," I heard the brat's voice saying.  
  
"But dad-" she started.  
  
"No buts Alexandra Brief! This place is too dangerous for you. Go back to our time line this instant!" he ordered her.  
  
I blinked in surprise; I guess I never thought I'll see the brat in such situation.  
  
There was a minute of silence.  
  
Alex was still here.  
  
"Well, she is defiantly not listening to you," I said amused.  
  
The brat looked at me confused.  
  
"Alex, why you are not doing what I asked you to do?" the brat asked her quietly.  
  
"Simple dad – Algorithm. If I want to get to our time line I need to us the time machine which is broken now," she explained.  
  
"What?!" we both yelled in disbelief.  
  
The brat kept looking at her with his mouth slide open; I almost started to laugh.  
  
"Never let kids play with technology," I told him.  
  
The brat turned around to face me.  
  
"Thanks a lot, you are really helping here," he said mockingly.  
  
I felt the rage inside of me rousing to the surface.  
  
'How dare he? Mocking on me?!' I asked myself.  
  
"I got it!" the brat suddenly said.  
  
"Alex, why won't you fly to Bulma of this time line? Tell her that I sent you there and asked her to look up after you when I'm gone, okay?" he suggested.  
  
She looked at him with begging look on her face.  
  
"GO!" The words came out of my mouth.  
  
She looked at me with an offended look before flying away from us.  
  
We waited till she disappeared from our sight.  
  
I turned my look to the brat now and gave him a death glare. "Why you didn't tell me about her before?" I asked him.  
  
"Like you ever cared about her," he responded.  
  
"Brat . . ." I mumbled before I began to fly again, with him on my back.  
  
Did he really think I wouldn't care?  
  
She is family, of curs I'll care! . . . Even thought I'll never say it to anybody . . .  
  
We kept flying nearly five minuets before we felt Krillin's energy roses.  
  
We both had the same thought in our heads; he found it . . . he found the lab.  
  
We flow to the direction where we last sensed his energy coming from.  
  
When we got there, everybody was already there.  
  
"Where is the lab?" I barked at him.  
  
"There," he said and pointed his finger to the direction of the mountains.  
  
I started flying there.  
  
"Wait!" I heard the Namek calls.  
  
I stopped. "What?" I asked.  
  
"We all felt energy with you two not long time ago. It wasn't pretty strong, only a half of a super saiya . . . but it came there suddenly so we wondered, who was it?" he asked.  
  
The brat gave a nod.  
  
"She is-" he started to say.  
  
"SHE?!" Yamcha and Krillin interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said.  
  
Suddenly the both of them had stupid looks on their face.  
  
"Grrrr . . . don't even dare to think about this, you sick bastards! First of all- she is only six years old! Second thing- she is my granddaughter!" I yelled at them with rage.  
  
"What?!" they all yelped and turned their looks to Trunks.  
  
Trunks nodded again.  
  
"How?" Krillin asked.  
  
'The same question I asked myself . . .' I thought to myself.  
  
There was embarrassing silence.  
  
"That doesn't matter now!" I interrupted with anger; I started flying again.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't!" I heard the brat yelling after me, I ignored.  
  
I found the lab door and was ready to blast her out of its place when suddenly it blasted out itself.  
  
'What in the-' the thought ran in my mind.  
  
There was dust all over the place . . . and then it cleared.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hope you liked this chapter =^-^=  
  
I guess I'll take the next chapter from Alex point of view 'cause if I won't I'll have to write all the things about the androids and they are not what this story focus on (and I'm too tired to do it anyway *sight*) .  
  
Don't forget to review please!  
  
Love you, bye, bye (^-^) . 


	3. Need help?

Hi people, how is it going?  
  
Missed me?  
  
I'm back with the third chapter!  
  
Hope you will like it too ^-^.  
  
I feel really bad about all those grammar mistakes, *crying* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Alex pro.  
  
I was now at my past grandmother place.  
  
I couldn't believe it! Even when she was young she was the same.  
  
When I got here for the first time I thought that I'll be surprised about how she was in the past . . . but like I see it now – nothing had changed.  
  
The only exciting new thing that I got to see was my father in diaper.  
  
It was funny, to think that at this time line I'm older then he at 5 years, I laughed to myself.  
  
"Alex! Dinner is ready!" I heard my grandma yelling from the kitchen.  
  
"In a sec," I yelled back.  
  
I looked at the TV screen for the last time and got off the couch.  
  
It was weird; to see a normal kids show with a normal plot and without the interruption of a new who announced every five min about a new victim that the androids killed.  
  
I took the remote, turned the TV off and headed to the kitchen.  
  
I saw again my baby father when I entered; I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What would you like to eat honey?" my grandma asked.  
  
"Amm . . . what do you got?" I asked rudely.  
  
Grandma smiled to me.  
  
"We got everything, just name it," she said kindly.  
  
"Well, what about choco-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence when suddenly I sensed my grandfather's energy rising up.  
  
"He is going to fight," I said aloud.  
  
"Who is going to fight?" grandma asked.  
  
"Grandpa," I answered.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, how much grandfathers do I got in this time line that you're asking this question?" I joked.  
  
She smiled again.  
  
"Who is he fighting with?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm not sensing its energy so I can guess that it's an android," I told her and sigh.  
  
"Cool, I hope he'll win," she prayed.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Brief entered the room; we both raised our looks to him.  
  
"Hey dad," grandma greeted him.  
  
"Hello Bulma darling," he said. "Look what I invented for our little Trunksy," he showed us a purple toy I never saw before.  
  
"Wow!" my grandma said content, took the toy and started to play with my baby dad.  
  
I kicked myself to keep my laughter quiet.  
  
'Poor dad,' I thought to myself.  
  
I stopped laughing and tried to concentrate on the battle my grandpa was having with the one of the androids or both of them.  
  
I could feel every kick he was kicking and every blast he was sending like the fight was on television or something.  
  
I started to feel how my grandpa's energy starting to fall down after 15 min.  
  
'Oh no! I got to find a way to help him!' I thought to myself.  
  
Before I could even think, I found myself opening the window and getting my body out of it.  
  
"Alex! Where do you think you're going? Your dad told me to look after you, you need to stay here!" she called me back; but it was too late, I was already flying in full speed to the place where I felt grandpa's energy last time.  
  
It wasn't too far away but I could feel another energies coming that way, one of them was my father's.  
  
I kept flying to that direction; it was too late when I got there. Grandpa flew away, the androids disappeared and all I got left with was my father and his angry face.  
  
"Would you mind to explain what you are doing here?" he asked me.  
  
"I only wanted to help grandpa, he was in trouble," I explained quietly.  
  
I saw how all the surrounding's face become sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked them.  
  
"I think your grandfather doesn't deserve all this appreciation," a guy without a hair told me.  
  
"Of course he does!" I yelled at him with anger.  
  
"Alexandra, I think Krillin is right this time," I heard my father's words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"WHAT?! I can't believe it! You are agreeing with him? How can you???" I yelled at him in disbelief.  
  
"Alexandra, listen to me," my dad started saying.  
  
"I don't want to hear!" I yelled and put my hands on my ears.  
  
He still was talking and for my unlucky I was able to read lips.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL SHOT UP?! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE," and with that sentence out of my mouth I started to fly away from there.  
  
"Alex! Alexandra! Where are you going?" I heard my father yelling after me.  
  
I turned around in the air.  
  
"To find grandpa!" I yelled from the distance.  
  
"ALEX! Come back!" he kept yelling, I didn't care, I kept flying to the other way.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So . . . did you like this chapter?  
  
I don't know for sure what I will write in the next chapter but I guess it will be about Vegeta and Alex (Vegeta's point of view ^-^).  
  
If you got any suggesting for the story- tell me, after all the story supposed to be for your likes . . . and maybe mine too (Just maybe *winks*).  
  
Review please!!!  
  
Love you, bye, bye (^-^) . 


	4. Why me?

Hi!!!!  
  
I'm so happy you liked my last chapter and I hope you'll like this one as well -.  
  
You want Vegeta feel guilty? I can't promise anything but I can try. . .  
  
So this chapter dedicated to – Clarobell.  
  
Really thanks for the reviews.  
  
Sorry for the horrible grammar mistakes!!!  
  
Vegeta's pro  
  
I was now at nowhere.  
  
I can't believe it happened to me!  
  
How could it happen?  
  
How could I lose to this thing?!  
  
Why me?   
  
All those questions were running in my head.  
  
'You should train more,' a voice called in my head.  
  
'What do you think I have done till today?!' a second voice in my head asked in anger.  
  
'You should train more! Practice makes perfect!' the first voice called.  
  
'I know that!' the second voice yelled in my head.  
  
I stopped arguing with myself and sigh.  
  
"I just don't get it . . . what can I have done wrong? I need to know or else there will be a chance I'll do the same mistake in the future too . . ." I said it out aloud.  
  
I kicked the nearest stone.  
  
"DEI BITCH!!!" I yelled and let my anger out.  
  
Suddenly I sensed energy near me; I turned around quickly.  
  
It suddenly disappeared.  
  
I sniffed; a cocky smile appeared on my lips.  
  
"Alex, Alex, come right out or I'll blast the rock you're hiding behind," I said mockingly and blasted the rock right away without letting her chance to answer.  
  
A scared girl appeared when the dust went down.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" she asked me confused.  
  
"You may tried to hid your energy but you let it slip when you heard me yelling," I answered her.  
  
"Ahh," was all her replay.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked her.  
  
"Didn't the brat tell you to go home?" I asked her another question when she didn't answer the first one.  
  
"He is NOT a brat! He's my father!" she yelled with anger.  
  
"And your son . . ." she added quietly.  
  
I gave her a furious look; she took a step back away from me.  
  
"You don't even know what you're talking about," I told her dangerously.  
  
"I DO know what I'm talking about, and I DO know that my father is your future son," she kept saying.  
  
"Quite kid!" I yelled at her.  
  
"It is not my problem you can't accept the truth," she said.  
  
"Will you shut your mouth?!" I barked at her.  
  
Suddenly her energy raised up dramatically.  
  
"Are you challenging me?" I asked her mockingly.  
  
"And if I do?" she asked seriously.  
  
I smiled and turned to a super Saiyan Jin.  
  
"Do you really think you got a chance against my strength?" I asked her.  
  
"Well . . . it depends," she answered.  
  
"On what?" I asked her confused.  
  
"If your brain is cooperating with your actions then I don't have a chance, if it's not then I think I will be able to beat you," she explained.  
  
I laughed quietly.  
  
"Well, smart ass, lets see if you're a true Saiyan," I told her and made my strength equal to hers.  
  
"Errrr, I'll show you what I'm made of," she said and prepared to fight.  
  
I can destroy her in one punch . . . but I feel like I won't be able to hurt her . . . she look so innocent.  
  
Now I have only two choices; the one is not better then the other.  
  
To hit her and defeat her, it won't be too difficult . . . but the consequences will be bad.  
  
If I'll do it she'll get hurt from the inside more then from the outside. . . I know how it feels and I don't wish it to anybody to feel this way.  
  
The other choice is to swallow my pride and to give up.  
  
It may make her happy . . . but what about me?  
  
Will I be happy?  
  
Do I really care about how she will feel?  
  
'You got no other choice,' the first voice in my head called.  
  
And then, before I could stop myself, I felt my hand punching her face.  
  
'What have you done moron?! She is only 6 years old!' the second voice called, but it was too late; Alex already was flying backward, hitting the nearest hill.  
  
'This is something I'll never be proud of,' I thought to myself.  
  
I looked at her body falling to the earth from the distance.  
  
I flew and landed next to her only to see the tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
"YOU'RE MEAN!" she yelled and started crying and hitting every thing too close to her.  
  
I stepped back.  
  
'This is not good...' I thought to myself.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" she kept screaming.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME . . . GUESS I WAS WRONG!!!" she didn't stop to breath.  
  
My eyes snapped open.  
  
"Alex . . ." I started.  
  
"WHAT??? IT'S TRUE! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE OF US!!!" she kept with the blaming and the yelling.  
  
I couldn't stand all this, I just kneed down to her and petted her head; her sobs become a bit quieter.  
  
"Alex . . ." I started again and wiped her tears away; she looked at me sadly.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
I knew what I should tell her that will make her happy . . . those three little words . . . "I love you".  
  
Those three little words that never left my mouth . . . not even to Bulma.  
  
I looked away from Alex and stood up.  
  
"Alex . . . go home," I told her.  
  
I could feel she was angry with me; I wouldn't be surprise if she won't speak to me ever again, after all the things I neither done to her nor told her.  
  
"Fine," she told me, her voice full with rage and with that she took off.  
  
I turned around to look at her figure disappears . . . what have I done???  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Well, how was it?  
  
I know you want that Vegeta will feel guilty . . . and he will laughs like mad.  
  
So did you like it?  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
Love you, bye, bye (-).


	5. Having fun?

Thanks for the review again.  
  
Tried to use your idea in this chappy, hope you'll like it.  
  
Sorry for the grammar mistakes!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Trunks pro.  
  
I was now on the jet with Goku's sick body on the floor, Gohan and Chich sitting next to him and Yamcha and Krillin on the front.  
  
I looked at Gohan and only now I noticed the wired thing at this whole picture . . . he was alive.  
  
I sigh and looked out of the window, 'Alex, please come back soon,' I thought to myself sadly.  
  
Suddenly the phone on the jet rang; Krillin answered.  
  
"Hello, hi Bulma!" I heard his voice yelling.  
  
"Hi Krillin, is my son there?" I heard my mother's voice asking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," I answered her and sweat dropped.  
  
"Do you know where your daughter is?" she asked me hysterically.  
  
"Well . . . not long time ago I felt her energy near Vegeta's but then she went to another place . . . I think she is heading to Goku's house," I explained her.  
  
"Aren't Goku and Chichi with you?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes, they are right here," I replayed.  
  
"So what is she looking there?" she asked me confused.  
  
"Your guess is good as mine," I told her.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec, aren't the androids heading to Goku's house too?" Krillin suddenly interrupted.  
  
He and I exchanged looks.  
  
"Why will she do that?" Bulma's voice called.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she thinks we are still there," I suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but-" Krillin stopped in the middle of the sentence.  
  
I sensed it too.  
  
"What's the matter guys?" she asked us.  
  
"Alex energy is rising," Krillin answered her.  
  
"It can mean only one thing . . . she is fighting one of the androids," I said quietly.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?! Go save her! She is only a little girl!" my mother yelled on me; I fell of my chair.  
  
"I'm going," I told them and was ready to open the jet door when suddenly I sensed it; another energy was flying to the place in full speed.  
  
One word got out of my mouth-"father . . ."  
  
I looked at the others for one last time before I went off, they all looked confused . . . just like me.  
  
I started to fly in full speed as well to the place when I suddenly felt Vegeta's energy rising too.  
  
I lowered my energy and kept moving on the ground.  
  
It may take me a lot longer but it was worth it.  
  
I clambered on the nearest rock to see my little daughter lying on the floor and in front of her standing my father . . . defending her.  
  
He was fighting – 18 . . . again . . .  
  
I got to help him . . . he may be the strongest fighter I ever known, but he already lost 1 match to this thing.  
  
I exposed my energy and entered the battle; my father wasn't surprised to see me.  
  
"What took you so long?! You're the one responsible for her!" he yelled at me.  
  
"You're responsible for her too, she is your granddaughter," I mentioned.  
  
"Daddy!" a little happy full voice called from the back.  
  
"Alexandra, go home!" we both yelled at her.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta almost slid from the "smart" question.  
  
"Just go home! This is not the place for little girls like you to play in!" he yelled at her.  
  
"You never let me play with you in the fun stuff," she complained.  
  
We both lost our concentrations on that one and turned around to look at her.  
  
"Excuse me but we got some issues to solve here so keep this punch of yours another two minutes, okay?" Alex asked the android and to our big surprise she did what Alex asked her to do.  
  
"How did you do it?" I asked her.  
  
Vegeta only gave her a furious look.  
  
"Well, I just asked her kindly," she answered and we both fell to the floor.  
  
Vegeta and Alex exchanged looks.  
  
"You love me don't ya?" she asked him.  
  
Vegeta looked away.  
  
"You know you do, if you didn't you would never show up to protect me," she said it almost as teasing.  
  
"Alex," I told her dangerously, knowing that it can end badly.  
  
"What? Oh, by the way, I forgive you about what happened before," she told him; he snored.  
  
"I don't need your forgiveness kid," he said.  
  
"What the hell are you both talking about?" I asked them.  
  
Alex was about to answered me when suddenly Vegeta covered her mouth with his hand; she bit his hand.  
  
"Explaining!" I pushed them.  
  
"Nothing," they both answered me.  
  
"Guess I'll find what this all about on the hard way," I told them.  
  
"Are you threaten me?!" Vegeta yelled at me.  
  
"No!" I answered and took two steps back. "I was thinking about tickling," I explained.  
  
They both sweat dropped.  
  
Suddenly Alex's look turned dark. "Dad! Behind you!!!" she yelled.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
So . . . did you like this one too???  
  
Please review and tell me!!!  
  
P.s- hope you liked the way I used your idea.  
  
Love you, bye, bye (-).


	6. Who are you?

Thanks for the review-,  
  
Let's get with the blasted story.  
  
SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER MISTAKES!!!  
  
Chapter – 6

Vegeta's pro.

"Dad! Behind you!!!" She yelled.  
  
Trunks and I quickly turned around to avoid the blast that was sent to us.  
  
Trunks turned around just to see how the androids were laughing at him.  
  
"What's so funny?!!" the brat yelled at them.  
  
"You," 18 answered him mockingly.  
  
Alex looked at me with a look that yelled- Help- him!!!  
  
I got the idea and I was ready to do my move when suddenly I froze in place.  
  
'What was on your mind?!' one voice in my head yelled at me.  
  
'To go and help my son,' I answered it.  
  
'You can't, it'll show weakness," the voice explained me.  
  
I roared.  
  
'You came here to help the kid, not the brat; he can handle it by himself,' the voice kept telling me.  
  
'Well, he IS family in some sort of way,' I told the voice.  
  
'But-' before the voice managed to say something I was already near the brat, defending him.  
  
He looked at me confused.  
  
"I am doing that only because if you'll lose they will come to fight with the kid," I lied to him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
The androids looked at us amused.  
  
Suddenly they turned around and decided to leave the fight.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" I yelled at them.  
  
17 turned around to look at me.  
  
"You are not the one we are wishing to kill but it is Goku . . ." he explained.  
  
"Yeah, and we just don't think the little girl will be able to handle with the sight of her dear family being murdered in front of her eyes," 18 added.  
  
"I'll show you who is going to murdered who!!!" we suddenly heard Alex burking from behind us.  
  
I turned around just in time to grab her hand and stop her from doing something really stupid.  
  
"Let go of me!" she tried to resist me, but it didn't help her.  
  
"Well, I think it will be better to leave you here and let you argue with each other," 17 said and with that they all got into the van.  
  
"Come back! We still didn't finish our fight!" Alex and I both yelled after them, but it was too late, they already took off.  
  
Trunks looked at them go out of sight and then turned to look at us.  
  
"What in hell the two of you trying to prove?!!" he yelled on us with rage.  
  
Alex and I exchanged looks, was he really yelling at us???  
  
"You're both grounded till the end of the week!" he kept yelling at us.  
  
"Sorry to bother your dramatic speech, but aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him in offended tone.  
  
"What?!" he yelped at me.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT THE ONE HOW GIVES ME ORDERS AROUND HERE!!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Well then . . . Alex you're still grounded," he told the kid.  
  
"That's not fair! This is only 'cause I'm smaller, isn't it?" she asked angrily.  
  
Trunks sigh and I sweat dropped.  
  
"This got nothing to do with that," he told her.  
  
"Yes it does," I said.  
  
Trunks turned to look at me confused.  
  
"You are not helping here," he told me dangerously.  
  
"Well, in that case, so do you," I laughed at him.  
  
Alex sensed that nothing good was going to get out of it so she interrupted us.  
  
"Someone knows what are we supposed to do know?" she asked.  
  
Before any of us could say anything we all sensed energy getting closer to here.  
  
"This is Gohan's energy," I mumbled.  
  
"Yeah," the brat agreed with me.  
  
"Who is this 'Gohan?'?" Alex asked us confused.  
  
"A boy almost in you age," the brat explained her; she nodded.  
  
We all waited another minute till we could see him in sight; he landed near us.  
  
"Hi Gohan," the brat welcomed him.  
  
"Hi Trunks," Gohan answered him and his look moved from him to me, and from me to Alex.  
  
"How is she?" he asked us.  
  
"She's my daughter, Alex," the brat introduced her to him.  
  
Gohan's jaw opened a little bit.  
  
He stared at Alex for few moments and his look came back to the brat.  
  
"Bulma said that someone found a strange machine in the field and it got the Capsule Corp symbol on it, here she sent us a picture," he said and showed us the picture.  
  
The brat took one look at it and his eyes winded.  
  
"It can't be. . ." he mumbled.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Gohan asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it's my time machine," he answered.  
  
"Let me see," Alex said and took the picture out of his hands.  
  
"No way, this one is too dirty to be yours; after all you got this obsession with cleaning and stuff," she said.  
  
I looked at the both of them confused.  
  
Trunks took the picture from her hands a bit embarrassed and handed it to Gohan and then he took a silver little box out of his jacket and looked in.  
  
"This can't be main, main's here," he said.  
  
"Then whose can it be?" Gohan asked.  
  
It took us a good five minutes to think about this before we got to the right thing.  
  
"Alexandra!" we all yelled in the same time.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Well, I know it wasn't too interesting but I promise the next one will be better. Please review!!! Love ya, bye, bye (-)


	7. Argumants!

Hi guys, I'm . . . back, sort of . . . anyway I'm glad people like this story, thanks for the new reviews! Well I'm sorry but I won't be able to update this story or any of my other stories till – 30/6/2004.

You can't really blame me, I got really big exams to learn to and they will be very big and nasty! After all we all got our teachers to ashore that -- ".

Well, this one us not going to be much as a long chapter 'cause I'm going off the house for the next week and I have to put all the junk food to my bags (Yap, I'm going to a long trip!).

Wish me luck and please wait for me, I'll be Back!!!!!!! Oh, and sorry for the terrible grammar mistakes . . . again.

* * *

  
  
CHAPTER 7!Alex pro.  
  
'Where in hell did this guy came from?!' I asked myself confused as I kept staring at him; I knew everyone else's attention was on me now 'cause they thought that it was my time machine . . . But it wasn't!

My was pink with red hearts on it, I draw them!

"It is not mine," I finally answered them.

My dad looked confused, "if it's not yours then whose is it?" he asked me.

"Well, don't ask me," I answered him angrily, honesty, how does he expects a six years old girl to know those stuff???

"I told Bulma we'll go there and join her at the moment I'll find you guys," Gohan interrupted us.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled without a second thought and jumped into the air.

Suddenly someone hold my leg. "Hi!" I yelped in anger.

I turned around only to find my grandpa lowering me down to the ground.

"Why you just did that?" I asked him confused.

"Do you know where you are going?" he asked me seriously.

I scratched my head looking like I'm thinking about something important.

"No," I finally answered them shortly; they all fell down to the ground. My grandpa was the first to stand up . . . just like all the other things her had to be the first in.

"Imbecile!" he started yelling at me.

"When will you learn that you need to take responsibilities for your actions?!" he kept with the yelling.

He as well yelled more lecturing into my poor ears but I didn't hear him 'cause I put my hands on my ears before he could continue.

"Will you shut up?! I know that already! It's all starting to sound like a broken record! I heard it at least 1,000,000 times!" I yelled at him back.

I saw as his mouth shut down and so I put my hands off my ears and looked at him confused . . . he looked almost numb . . .

Then, without a warning, he turned around to my father and started yelling at him. His lecture was longer then mine and the only sentence that got deep inside my mine was- "You don't know how to raise kids!" even thought my dad grow up without a father, this one could hold him for life!

My dad only ignored him; it was looking like he was thinking about something else at the moment . . . When my grandpa stopped yelling it was my dad's turn to yell . . . after all . . . everyone yelled expect for him.

"How dare you to yell at my girl like this?!" he started.

"That's the spirit dad!" I tried to cheer him up.

"I'm the only one who allowed doing that!" he continued.

"Wha- Hi!" I tried to resist. "Sorry to interrupt your 'interesting' conversation but we got better things to do, don't you think?" Gohan suddenly interrupted.

Dad and grandpa gave him furious look.

"He is right, you know," I told them.

Grandpa looked like he was thinking about something important before he jumped into the air, ready to take off.

"Where are you going?" my voice stopped him in place.

He turned around to look at us with a strange look on his face . . . almost like . . . fear?

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" my dad asked him as he noticed his expression.

 Now grandpa's face looked a little bit red.

"Well . . ." he started and looked away.

"I confess! I forgot to wash the dishes!" he yelled.

TBC . . .

* * *

So how was it?  
  
I know it was short but I told you already why.  
  
Review and tell me PLS!!!  
  
Love ya, bye, bye (-)


	8. Gee, I couldn't guess

I know I said I won't update in this date . . . but I couldn't help myself and updated not one but two of my stories!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
I got a little vacation with my school, one teacher told us we are not allowed to jump into the water in the trip . . . not even in the pool of the hotel we were staying at! But then, when we were going beside a river . . . he pushed us all inside and started to drown us all in there! This is not the good part yet.  
  
We all wanted to do a group photo . . . he was supposed to yell 'CHEEEZE!' So we can all smile to the camera, but instead he told us to yell 'SEX!' O.O"  
  
This kink of teachers you'll find only in Israel . . .

* * *

Alex pov  
  
"NOOO!!! How could you forget to wash the dishes?!" my father yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah!" I joined the protest.  
  
"So Vegeta forgot to wash the dishes, what's the big deal?" Gohan asked us confused from our reaction.  
  
"Hello? How do we suppose to eat without clean dishes?" I asked him a rhetoric question.  
  
"Like my father always eats," the boy told me.  
  
'Great! This boy got answers to everything!' I thought to myself annoyed.  
  
"And how will that be? I asked him mockingly.  
  
"With your hands," he explained.  
  
"Will you shut up? Unlike you and your father, we have royal blood and we are not going to eat with our hands!" I shouted at him.  
  
Vegeta gasped and then turned his look to Trunks.  
  
"What in the world did you get inside her innocent mind??" he barked at him.  
  
"ME? Nothing! This is all Bulma's stories which got her mind that way," my dad explained him.  
  
"I should have known. . . ." grandpa mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Well don't worry, she used to believe you were pure; if that pass then this one will pass in no time," my dad told him.  
  
"Are you trying to say I am not pure?!" my grandpa roared.  
  
"Pure evil," dad whispered into my ear.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" grandpa barked.  
  
I started giggle quietly.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LUAGHING AT, SHORTLY??!" he barked again, but this time at me.  
  
My look turned suddenly dark.  
  
"One day! I'll grow up! And then, I'll squeeze you under my shoe!!!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling.  
  
. . . But afterward I found that it was a mistake to yelling at him.  
  
"One day! When you'll grow up! I'll grow up even more and then, I'll show you that you shouldn't mess with me!" he yelled back.  
  
I ran quickly behind my father's lag.  
  
"He won't let you!" I cried.  
  
"Hi, don't get me involve in that, beside, you'll be old enough to look after yourself," he told me.  
  
"Fuck you," I told him only to get a slap on the face.  
  
"Next time you will use that word again and I promise you that I'm sending you right home!" he threatened on me.  
  
I put my tongue out at him. "That does it, go right home!" he yelled at me.  
  
'Fine! If he want me home alone, then let it be . . .' I thought to myself evilly.  
  
"Bye," I told them quickly and jumped into the air.  
  
I started to fly when suddenly I felt grandpa's energy right behind me; I stopped to wait for him.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked him as he stopped beside me.  
  
"You already forgot? I need to wash the dishes," he told me and we both started to fly again.  
  
"This is not all, isn't it?" I asked him trying to catch up with him.  
  
"Not your business kid," he told me and tried to get away from me as fast as possible.  
  
"If you want we could always watch T.V and eat cookies and milk together!" I yelled after him; he just ignored me and kept flying.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
Now I was flying right home to find my dad for help.  
  
We had a loosened up monster going on the ground without supervision.  
  
'He must be in the kitchen,' I thought to myself as I flew inside the house.  
  
"Dad!" I yelled as I entered the kitchen . . . he wasn't there, but at least the dishes were clean now.  
  
'Where could he be?" I asked myself as I turned to leave the room.  
  
I could feel him in the house, in the same place where Alex was . . . but where?  
  
If he's with Alex then there are only three places where they can be.  
  
One of the places is the kitchen which I already checked.  
  
The second place can be her room, but her room doesn't exist in that time line.  
  
The third place can be the T.V room . . . yeah, they're probably there.  
  
I entered the T.V room; they weren't there.  
  
'Where in hell can they be?!' I thought to myself, starting to lose my patient  
  
I starting moving in the room, looking for them under the carpets, under the desks, on the lamps, etc . . . it was like they weren't even exist!  
  
"Trunks! Think!" I told to myself desperately.  
  
The only time I remembered Alex in other room except those three was the toilet room, throwing up 'cause she ate too much . . . but if she is there . . . what was my future father doing there?!?!  
  
Can it be that my father is a pedophile???  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! ALEX I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!" I yelled as I started flying at the speed of light.  
  
"YOU BUSTER-" I started yelling as I got the toilet door which was locked out of its place.  
  
I looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Grandpa?" I asked as I looked at Mr. Brief sitting there with a news paper in his hands.  
  
Mr. Brief lowered the paper to take a look at me.  
  
"Gee, I didn't know that half saiyan babies growing up so fast, and to think that only two hours ago you were still doing wee- wee in your diaper," he told me. I sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah . . ." I said and kept staring at him.  
  
"Do you know where dad is?" I asked him.  
  
"He is in his room with a little girl name Alex, they are really getting alone pretty well," he explained me.  
  
"Thanks grandpa," I thanked him and put the door of the toilet back to its place.  
  
"Vegeta's room, Vegeta's room, Vegeta's room," I said to myself when I suddenly stopped in place.  
  
I repeated on my steps and got the toilet door out of its place again.  
  
"Where dad's room is?" I asked grandpa.  
  
"Second floor, black door in the end of the left corridor," he explained me.  
  
"Thanks again," I told him and put the door in place . . . again.  
  
"Second floor, black door in the end of the left corridor, second floor, black door in the end of the left corridor, second floor, black door in the end of the left corridor," I mumbled to myself as I got up at the elevator.  
  
'It sounds a bit like a song . . .' I thought to myself.  
  
I got to the second floor, the one with the black door in the end of the left corridor.  
  
I opened the door quietly to find Vegeta and Alex sitting together, eating cookies with milk during a cartoon movie.  
  
I looked at Vegeta's face to receive an unfamiliar look.  
  
I think it was something between amusement and anointment.  
  
"Can I have more milk please?" Alex asked him.  
  
To my big surprise Vegeta actually got up and walked to the refrigerator to get a bottle of milk.  
  
When he had it he walked to Alex and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said as replay.  
  
Vegeta said something under his breath.  
  
I closed the door, waited few seconds and knocked on it.  
  
"Come in," I heard Alex's voice conforming access.  
  
I opened the door to see Vegeta lying on his bed away from Alex, I smiled.  
  
"Can I speak with you?" I asked as my head turned to Vegeta.  
  
"No," he simply answered.  
  
"I'm talking seriously," I told him.  
  
"You can say it here," he told me and turned his look to Alex which was looking at us.  
  
I couldn't help myself and pulled Vegeta out in force.  
  
When we were already out he made a quick move and smashed me against the nearest wall.  
  
"Next time, think about your actions twice before you're doing them," he whispered into my ear dangerously before letting go of me.  
  
I fell to the floor and looked at him confused.  
  
"What's your problem?!" I shouted at him.  
  
"You," he said without looking at me.  
  
I stood up back to my feet; my face began to turn to a shad of red.  
  
I felt like I was going to kick his damn perfect ass to hell if someone won't stop me soon.  
  
"Hi guys, 'Beyblade' is going to start any minute, wanna come?" a little voice asked us from behind.  
  
"Alex, not now," I told her.  
  
"You never have then time for me!" she yelled at the both of us.  
  
"Fine, fine," we both said and entered the room.  
  
I set in the middle between Vegeta and Alex, the show started.  
  
"Who ever heard about spinning tops which kids fight with?" Vegeta asked aloud.  
  
"Don't know, but it defiantly not me," I told him in a whisper.  
  
Before we could do something Alex hit our both heads.  
  
"Quiet both of you, I'm trying to watch," she told us.  
  
"What did you want to tell me before?" Vegeta whispered into my ear knowing that it must be more interesting from a kids show.  
  
"A new monster appeared," I explained him.  
  
"What? I don't feel any special energy," he replayed.  
  
"It's probably another android," I told him.  
  
Alex suddenly turned the T.V done.  
  
"It's probably the thing that came in the time machine," she told us.  
  
"You were listening" I asked her surprised.  
  
"Yeah," she replayed without a shame.  
  
"Can I go and fight her with you?" she asked us.  
  
"NO!" we both shouted at her.  
  
"Fine, I got the point!" she yelled at us.  
  
"Alexandra, go to your room," I told her.  
  
"I don't have a room, remember?" she asked me. "Right," I said and scowled.  
  
"Then go and do something useful," Vegeta told her.  
  
"Fine," she said and glared at him.  
  
"Do you have a plane?" he asked me.  
  
"Well . . . no, but I guess I'll think about something later," I told him.  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Do the others know?" he asked me.  
  
"Gohan went to tell them," I explained.  
  
"Trunks! Vegeta!" Bulma's voice suddenly yelled.  
  
We both exchanged looks.  
  
"Shit!" we both said at the same time, each one of us had his out reasons.  
  
TBC . . .

* * *

Oh well, hope you liked it so far . . .  
  
Please review and tell me how was it.  
  
Love ya, bye, bye (-). 


	9. First talk

Vegeta's POV  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" I yelled to my son in horror as the wife came into the room.  
  
Trunks did not need that yell 'cause as I turned around I saw him ahead of me trying to open the window and escape.  
  
He opened the window and we both started flying far away as possible.  
  
"Guys! Come back!" we heard Bulma's voice from the distant.  
  
We both flew few moments in silence before we understood something important . . . we did not have a place to go.  
  
I looked at the ground beneath us, "do you think it was Alex?" I asked the boy.  
  
He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?" he asked me.  
  
"Alex who called Bulma and told here we were there," I explained him.  
  
"No, why should she do such a thing?" he asked me more confused then before.  
  
'Man, is he slow or what?' I thought to myself and started glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, now I get your point!" he said after a minuet of thinking.  
  
If I did not know better I was probably thinking: 1) He's not my son. Or 2) His original hair color is blond and not purple . . .{A/N: I don't think blonds are stupid (I'm half blond too! I won't say that I'm stupid, won't I?) . . . Vegeta does! . . . thought that means that all super saiyans are stupid XD}.  
  
"Do you think we were wrong by not letting Alex come with us?" I tried to start a conversation.  
  
"No, she's too young to fight battles . . . beside, she's a girl," he answered shortly.  
  
"Did you ever try to train her?" I kept asking him so there won't be embracing silence.  
  
"Yeah, how do you think she can fly if I didn't train her?" he asked me.  
  
"Well, train her more!" I barked at him.  
  
"I won't let any saiyans member of this family be a weakling," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"What do you want from us?! We're doing the best we can but it's never good enough for you!" he yelled at me suddenly.  
  
'Us'. . .'We'. . . ? what does he mean? Alex is the only one I ever pushed to perfection in the last week . . . I already know he is strong . . . maybe he even stronger then me! What is eating him? Maybe . . . no . . . his too old for this stupid thing to bug him . . . but in second thought, he never had me in the future . . .  
  
I looked at my future son amused.  
  
"I can't believe you are jealous in your own daughter!" I told him.  
  
"I'm not! What gave that stupid idea?" he asked me.  
  
Suddenly he made a quick move and stopped in front of me; I stopped in place too.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked him confused.  
  
"Did you say 'your own daughter'?" he asked me.  
  
"Yeah, what your point?" I asked him.  
  
"So you mean you finally accept the fact that I have a daughter and you have a granddaughter?" he asked me.  
  
"I always did," I replayed confused not understanding where all this hading to.  
  
"And you accept me as your son?" he asked me desperately.  
  
'Gee, of course I do!' I thought to myself as I slapped myself in the face to the sound of a stupid question like this.  
  
"No," I simply answered him.  
  
He turned around and started flying again.  
  
I blinked in surprise.  
  
'Is it me or this boy just took the thing I said seriously?' I asked myself as I sighed.  
  
I started flying and caught up with him really quickly, I was not going to tell him that I was joking about what I said now. . . lets see when he'll figure it out by himself!  
  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOO . . . . why are you escaping from Bulma?" I asked him knowing his reason wouldn't be even close to mine.  
  
He looked at me with his deep blue eyes and sighed, it took his forever only to open his mouth.  
  
"Well, the real reason is-  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Do you have an idea to what should the reason be? Write it to me 'cause I'm hopeless!  
  
Now it is your chance to choose this story continue!  
  
Reviews please!  
  
Love ya, bye, bye! 


End file.
